facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Raxus Walker
Raxus Walker was the Galactic Emperor in 1000 NE. He presided over the Empire's millennial. To date, he is the youngest individual to take the throne, having ascended at the age of thirty after the death of his grandfather. As with the Emperors before him, Raxus is a fully trained Sith Lord and a direct descendent of Darth Taral, the first Emperor. Raxus was taken at an early age by Darth Yaegar to be trained in the Sith arts. As a result, Raxus became one of the few outsiders inducted into Yautja society, an honor only bestowed upon those who have proven themselves on The Hunt. Biography Raxus Walker was born on Korribanos during the Golden Age of the Empire in the decades leading up to its millennial. He was raised by the Emperor, his paternal grandfather, after the tragic death of his parents when he was six years old and seemed destined to lead at an early age. At the age of ten, he was taken by Yautja Sith Lord and Imperial Sith Council member Darth Yaegar to be trained in the ways of the Sith. The alien Sith Lord came from a culture of warriors, arguably the greatest warriors in the galaxy, and taught young Raxus everything about the Yautja way of life, including how to understand the complicated Yautja language (even though Yaegar himself was fluent in Basic). By the age of fifteen had assembled and was proficient with a full set of traditional Yautja combat suit. The combination of Sith and traditional Yautja training honed Raxus into one of the deadliest beings in the galaxy. Before Lord Yaegar would promote Raxus to the rank of Sith Lord, the twenty-year-old was ordered to go on The Hunt, a Yautja rite of manhood wherein a young warrior would be tasked with facing a xenomorph in single combat. Upon confirmation of the kill, Raxus was initiated into Yautja society as an equal and granted the rank of Sith Lord. In honor of his Master, Raxus received Yautja symbols tattooed onto the right side of her face. Sith Lord Although Raxus is a competent, and indeed exceptionally skilled, Sith Lord, he lacks credibility on the Sith Council. This is mostly due to his ascension to the Imperial throne at such an early age. His duties as Emperor forced him to neglect his Sith studies and many Dark Lords feel he has abandoned the Sith ways altogether. Sith Lords such as Darth Malus and Darth Kalix, for example, constantly question his legitimacy and some, notably Lord Malus, go so far as to openly mock him to his face. His former Master, Darth Yaegar, constantly comes to Raxus's defense, however. Having trained the boy, he knows exactly how skilled he is. Imperial Sith Grand Master Alban allows this negativity to exist on the Council, though it is unknown if he subscribes to it himself. Category:Millennial era character Category:Imperial Sith character Category:Galactic Empire Category:Imperial Leadership Category:Walker family Category:Characters by Josh Walker